


House of cards

by Rosaheartfell13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Date, Cats, Creepy, Cupcakes, Dogs, Drugs, F/M, I don't own anything by or from hetalia, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, Murder, Stalker, YANDERES EVERYWHERE!, Yandere, all rights to the owners, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaheartfell13/pseuds/Rosaheartfell13
Summary: It started raining hard, so you took cover in the closest shop, little did you know what you set in motion





	1. Lets play ball

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a harem fic, hopefully it turns out okay!

The rain started to pour harder as you ran through the empty streets, you mentally cursed yourself as you scanned the shops for any sign of being open.  _ Of course, everything would be closed on a Sunday!  _ Your hair whipped you in the face, the wet strains getting caught on your necklace as you ran harder. As you were just about to give up hope, a light caught your eye. It was a little shop hidden from view, just behind a large sign. You rushed inside without much thought, a bell chimed as pushed the door open. Warmth and the smell of sweets surrounded you, it was a wonder to see. The selves were lined up with cupcakes, most of which were covered in light pink frosting. You tried to brush your hair to look somewhat human. A cheery humming came from the door behind the counter, the door then opened to reveal a funny dressed man.

 

He was wearing a baby blue bow tie, a pink dress shirt with a hot pink vest, pants a light brown. Though what had really gotten your attention was his eyes, they looked normal, but something was just of about them. You continued to stare for a few more moments before you realized what you were doing. “Ah, um. Sorry about staring it's just you have…”  _ Nice clothes, a bug in your hair? God come on! Say anything! _ “Charming eyes.” Your face blushed as the words sunk in. Before you could begin rambling out more stupid things, he giggled. It wasn’t creepy, but it sent shivers up your spine.

 

“What brings you here this fine afternoon.” You gave him a thankful smile as you pointed to the door.

 

“The rain.” a muffled scream echoed through the shop just then, the mans face dropped for a second as he looked you over. Thinking on your feet, you faked a concerned face. “Is your cat all right! Poor thing must have fallen.” He looked shocked for a second before he smiled sweetly.  

 

“yes, he’ll be fine…” He seemed to scan you for any indication of lying, which of course, you kept hidden. The door behind him opened again and a fairly tall man with dark red hair, tanned skin, and a bomber jacket walked out.  

 

“Sorry, Ollie didn’t think he’d.” His eyes locked with yours, then he looked to ollie as if waiting for an order. Ollie waved at him as he spoke, his eyes never leaving you.

 

“That's all right allen, cats will be cats.” Allen looked confused for a second before he narrowed his eyes at you. _ SHIT! Fucking do something!  _ You forced yourself to give an understanding smile as you stepped forward. Ollie looked surprised, while Allen looked ready to fight. You opened your purse, pulling out a notepad and pen. You could hear your heart racing as you put the paper on the counter, you knew this had to be perfect or else you wouldn’t make it out. Ollie looked curiously at you as you smiled shyly, it was the best you could do while your body screamed at you to run.

“Must be a new kitten, right?” He didn’t reply as you wrote your name and number on the paper. “I remember when my cat made that exact same sound when he got caught in the trash can and the desk.” You forced a light-hearted laugh as you pulled the paper off, handing it to him with as much ease as you could muster. “This is my number.” He took it with a gentle smile as he handed to Allen, who took his phone out and called it. You’d never been so thankful for not going with your gut, in your life! Your phone rang, you picked it up with a confused grin, waving to him as you spoke. “Hey, this is me.” He then hung up with a dumbfounded expression.

 

“Listen I really have to run if I want to get home before the storm gets worse, but give me a call if you need any help with your cat.” You put your phone, paper, and pen back in your purse as you placed your hands on your hips. “I may not look it but I am great with animals!” The shop fell into silence as you turned to walk out, it only broke when Ollie spoke in that same sweet tone.

 

“We can’t have you walking home alone so late at night, why don’t I escort you home?” You didn’t fight the blush that crept onto your face as you shook your head softly.

 

“It's raining pretty hard so I was planning on running back, I mean if you’re okay with running in the rain then sure. But, I don’t want you to force yourself.” Ollie looked behind you as he sighed.

 

“Allen, would you please bring her home. And remember to ask her about cats.” Allen shrugged as he walked around the counter, making a beeline for you. He gave you a cocky grin as he gestured for you to lead the way.  You looked back at Ollie, giving him a slight wave.

 

“Thanks, and remember to please give me a call if you need any help.” Your mind had already started to try and convince itself that you miss heard the sound, mainly because the thought of going home with a killer was terrifying. You looked back to Allen with a small smile as you opened the door. “Sorry about making you do this.” He chuckled as he patted your head.

 

“You ready?” With a curt nod, you took off into the night.


	2. home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleepy <3

 

You tried to lose him by taking the long way and running as fast as your legs could take you, but he managed to keep pace. Now here you where, panting for breath while a extremely sexy man stared you down. “So doll, where’s your cat?” His eyes narrowed as he spoke which made you laugh for some reason or another. 

 

“h-he’s …Kitchen.” Still trying to breath you dramatically fall and relax a bit, after a few moments of silence you gave up trying to think. Gesturing for him to help you to your feet, hand stretched out for him to take. When he does your caught off guard by how strong he is as you almost flew into his chest, this of course, caused you to blush. “Thanks… “ You reached up on of your hands and brushed stray wet hair behind his ear, only registering how intimate it was after the fact. Blush renewed with a vengeance you push him away lightly. “Towels! I have some in the kitchen too…” He didn’t say anything until you turned on the light switch, the room flooding with light illuminating two things in particular. Your cat Buddy and your highly trained rottweiler, Bunny. Bunny of course knew you were there the minute you got home, simply staying in one place as you trained her to do. “Hey guys, did you miss me?” Focused fully on petting Buddy and Bunny you didn’t notice Allen take a step back until Bunny barked. 

 

“Shit!” He called out in an irritated tone. “You didn’t say anything about a dog!” He glared at you while trying to back away, Bunny all the while getting more aggressive because he was doing something she was trained to chase. 

 

“Whoa, it’s fine. I promise. Just stop backing up and she’ll stop.” You gave him your most honest look which he responded with a now pissed glare. 

 

“If it bites me! I swear I’ll kick your ass!” He froze like a deer while Bunny sniffed. After a full moment had passed Bunny laid down, no longer caring about him. 

 

“Heh, I told you she wouldn’t do anything.” Grinning you walked over to the spare towels, grabbing two before tossing one of them at Allen. He of course caught it with ease. “Thanks for walking me home, oh!” You just remembered you hadn’t properly introduced yourself as of yet. Walking over to him you take a seat at the kitchen island, gesturing for him to do the same before smiling happily. “So well we dry off I should properly introduce myself. I’m y/n, nice to meet you.” He seemed to still be on guard as he smiled. 

 

“Names Allen, but you already knew that.” Giggling at his response you decided to ask him about something that had been bothering you since you started running together. 

 

“Do you play baseball?” He looked shocked for a second before laughing.

 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that, why do you ask?” His eye looked amused, body relaxing somewhat as he leaned back.

 

“When we were running I got the feeling you’d played it before, and I was right.” Laughing lightly you turned to glance at the kettle, a shy smile crossing your lips as you stretched. “Say, well were drying off could I persuade you to have a drink with me?” Eyes taking on a flirtatious gleam, he leans over just enough that his well toned chest is in view. 

 

“Depends on what it is…” His tone sent shivers up your spine causing you to remember he could very well be a murder. Now heavily freaked out by the thought you visibly shiver, this caused him to laugh. “Didn’t think that would be enough to cause that reaction doll.” Waving your hands in the air as your blush raced up your neck, staining your cheeks a brilliant red.

 

“Hot coco!” Allen was frozen for a moment before shrugging.

 

After he watched you make the cups and you had the first sip he did the same. Then you talked, and talked. You must have chatted for at least an hour, honestly you were taken aback at first at how much you had in common. Though as soon as he leaned in to get closer his phone rang, once he looked at the screen he tsked. “Sorry doll, gotta run but it’s been nice.” Allen ruffled your now dry hair before making his way to the front door, though right before he left he called out. “I’m sure Ollie would love to see you again so be sure to visit _ or we might come to see you _ .” His tone darkened at the end. As the door shut you had a funny feeling something was about to change, and not for the better. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You awoke the next day to loud banging, turning around in your bed you stared empty minded at the clock. Three o’clock in the afternoon. Sitting up, you didn’t even think about what you were wearing as you went to answer the door. Bunny was there staring at the door, ready for whatever. Kicking her leg lightly she ignores you. The knocking gets louder which causes you to sigh. “Gave me a second.” Glancing down at your bra you realize you slept in your underwear again. Grabbing the robe you had on the back of the door, you put it on before answering. Allen, Ollie, and some other guy where there. The guy on the far right was as tall as Allen, had blonde hair and a stubble. Though his eyes stood out as they were purple. When you noticed how long you’d been staring you let out an awkward laugh, moving to the side as you spoke. “Morning.” They took the gesture and walked in, Ollie leading the way. Allen stopped at your side, arm pulling you into a side hug as he spoke.

 

“Kitchens to the right.” You glanced to Bunny as she watched them with calm eyes. Patting her on the head with your foot you laugh at her disgruntled reaction, Allen laughing with you as he watched you continue your half awake prodding. Once she left to go back upstairs Allen lead you to where the others went. Ollie was unpacking cupcakes as the other guy petted Buddy. His happy meows warmed your heart. 

 

“I think he likes you.” Speaking with a grin you waited for a response only for one never to come. 

 

“Sorry poppet, Matt doesn’t like talking very much.” Ollie covered up for him which caused your brain to work a little faster. 

 

“Oh, I forgot to do the whole what are you here for. hehe, I guess i’m more sleepy than I thought.” Allen laughed as Ollie frowned. 

 

“Did we wake you?”  


	3. lazy day/ NOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short update, but enjoy.

Feeling like you were about to be talked to by a mother hen you laughed. “Yeah, I’m only good in bed, so…” You glanced to Allen as he made a lewd gesture while Ollie turned as red as a tomato. Matt, however, didn’t seem to care. Waving your hands in the air while your cheeks flushed, you spoke quickly. “I-I meant I can sleep for days! Geez, not… Well, what your thinking!” Allen chuckled and put his arm around your waist, eyes glancing down to see your bra. It was visible after you had disrupted the rope by waving your arms. Feeling mortified as Allen tugged the ends closed you tie it tighter before pinching his hands.

“Gah!” He lets go with a smile while his eyes still trace your now covered chest. Ollie watching the whole thing with a smirk while Matt started petting Buddy again.

“Oh, poppet! I brought you cupcakes as a sign of friendship!” He pulls out a cupcake with light green icing and hands it to you. Smiling sheepishly you place it on the counter, in turn, he gave you an odd look.

“Sorry, I don’t like sweets first thing in the morning. But it was really sweet of you to go through the trouble.” He signed deeply before giving you a once over.

“There was something else I wanted to ask you to do…” Tilting your head in question he continues.

“You see, Matt, Allen, and I were invited to a… Party.” He glanced to Matt, giving him an exaggerated wink. “Matt here doesn’t have a date and he’s pretty self-conscious about it, so we were hoping you could be his date!” He sounded happy, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. Thinking something was clearly wrong with this whole thing, but still fighting with the possibility of them being murders you nod. “Wonderful, he’ll be back here to pick you up in an hour or so. Oh and its formal wear only. Bye!” Ollie grabbed Allen by his coat as Matt gave you a sad smile before following them out. Feeling like you were just thrown to the sharks but being too stubborn to take back your word, you sighed.

“Fine, guess I can’t sleep in…” Going upstairs you get ready for your ‘date’ with the slowness of a sloth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as you got your heels on, someone knocked on the door. Standing up with wobbly legs you answered with a smile. “Come in.” Matt looked taken aback which made you feel both great and bad. “Did I overdo it?” Tugging on the midnight blue evening gown, curled hair falling in front of your face slightly, he stared. “Should… Should I change?”

“NO.” Shocked by his loud response the room fell into silence for a minute or two, neither of you making a move until he extended his hand. Taking it, he leads you to a red van. Thinking it was cute you laughed lightly. “What’s funny?”

“I just remembered we’re on a date.” He looked amused by that as he opened the door for you. Taking the offer you couldn’t hide your smile. “Why, thank you, kind sir.” He hummed in response with a small grin on his lips. The rest of the car ride was relaxing, classical music playing on the radio as he drove through the scenic route. Hell, you didn’t even notice the house in the driveway until the car stopped, the music going with it. Matt’s hands were holding the wheel tightly for a minute or two before he mumbled something underneath his breath. “What was that?” You questioned as he shook his head.

“Ready?”

“Whenever you are.” Laughing at yourself he got out and opened your door, taking your arm in his as he walked you the house. Knocking softly, his grip tightens on you. As it becomes uncomfortable it was opened by a handsome German man.

“WHOO! Look, they’re here!” Many footsteps approached as the door was opened fully, so many people were staring at you as you blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> any thoughts so far?


End file.
